The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena fragrans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sol’.
The new cultivar was covered in 1994 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Porton de Iberia, Costa Rica. ‘Sol’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Dracaena frangrans ‘Stedneri’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Sol’ were taken in 1996 in Porton de Iberia, Costa Rica.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.